Just One Yesterday
by XJayRose
Summary: Samus and Zelda are roommates and spend almost all of their time together. They're struggling with money, finances, and just about everything. One night, Zelda faces a petrifying ordeal. How does it change things back home, and what's about to happen next? Who's this strange character Samus ends up meeting later on? (Samus X Ike mainly, Zelda x Link)
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up, Link."

He threw his head back and laughed before flashing me a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes, got up, and as I passed him on the couch I landed a punch square on his shoulder. The blondie grunted and fell down onto the cushions, purposely over-exaggerating every little detail.

Sometimes I don't know why I deal with his bullshit, but hey, I've been doing just that for more than five years and I'm not about to stop now.

"You want some coffee, asshole?"

He never gets offended by my vulgar attitude. "Sure, thanks Sam."

I shuffled through the cabinets until I finally found two mugs and ground-up coffee to put in the maker. While I was fiddling with the preparations, I glanced at the clock, "It's almost midnight. We have to pick up Zelda soon."

Link checked his wristwatch and stretched, "Finally, I've been waiting to see her for hours!"

Zelda has a rather interesting schedule to deal with. She's a hotel manager, so she has to tend to all of that important shit. To be honest, she's told me multiple times exactly what she does but I'm too busy working on other things to really pay attention. Half of the week she works the night shift, which sort of clashes with my schedule due to the fact that I'm a bartender at a night club, but we make it work. Anyway, she has to take the bus because even though we have a perfectly functional car and a pretty badass motorcycle ( _my_ motorcycle) out back, it's easier for us because we don't have the money for all the gas she'd be wasting driving forty-five minutes away from our apartment and back every day.

So, I took the initiative to pick her up every Thursday to Sunday at exactly 12:13AM at the stupid bus stop a couple of blocks away.

"Coffee's gonna have to wait, Link. We better head out now."

"Fine by me," he stood, stretched and readjusted his green, and pretty obnoxious, beanie. "It's probably still too hot anyway."

"Turn off the TV while you're there," I trudged over to the coatrack and grabbed my leather jacket, slipped it on and then slid into my black combat boots. I took my keys and wrapped the lanyard around my neck. "Damn, I can't take my bike this time. We wouldn't be able to fit your fatass onto it," I raised my eyebrow at him and playfully scoffed. As a response, he passed me and lightly shoved me into the hallway. I know, I probably deserved that.

Link has his own apartment, but it doesn't feel that way considering he's always sitting on my damn couch even when I'm not home. He even has a copy of my keys. I get back from work early in the morning and he's there watching the news with a plate of freshly baked pancakes waiting for me. I admit that I don't sound grateful whenever that happens, but he and I both know that I'd probably go insane if he wasn't there for me. I thought it'd be ridiculous for him to date my other best friend; I was expecting it to ruin our relationship but it's done nothing except bring us closer. Don't tell him I said this, _he would never let it go_.

We both got into the car and sat for a little to warm the engine and ourselves. The early winter night was beginning to bite through my skin, and that's saying something because the cold never bothered me before. I started to back out, but was abruptly cut off by to ringtone of my phone. Link noticed the caller ID and picked up without my consent almost immediately.

"Zel! What's up?"

I couldn't make out anything but the soft sound of her voice through the miniature contraption. I glanced at the time and almost panicked because I realized that we're ten minutes late, and Zelda'd be sitting alone in the dark, at midnight, in the middle of the city.

Link's face darkened and he passed the phone to me.

"Zel? Where are you?"

"I accidentally fell asleep on the bus, Samus. I missed my stop—"

"What? So where are you going to get dropped off now?"

Her soft voice broke the silence. "Hollow Ridge."

I raised my voice a bit, but kept myself from yelling, "That's the last stop of the bus! You slept that long?" And then that's when I realized I'm a terrible person because Zelda has trouble sleeping. I mean, she's an insomniac and I basically ridiculed her for it. "No, it's alright. I'll go get you, okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, we'll be there as soon as you get dropped off."

And then we said our goodbyes, and I hung up the phone. Link looked at me with a weary expression, "Hollow Ridge is infested with crooks. And I don't think we'll get there before she's dropped off."

"Not now, Link. I don't wanna hear it."

I drove as fast as I possibly could without getting noticed by all the cops in the city to Hollow Ridge, sitting in silence with Link as we waited tediously for the next exit to come up. Sure enough, it did, and what felt like fifteen hours was only ten minutes before we got anywhere close to Ridge.

The bus stop was nearby, and when I turned the corner I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. We were but a few seconds away, so everything would be fine.

" _Samus_!" Link's sharp yell made me jump and caused my heart to skip a beat, "Look!"

Almost as if I completely jinxed myself, there was a tall, disgustingly hunched over figure next to another innocent looking silhouette. From my position in the car I could tell that he was pulling at her arm and forcing her away from the bench. A shrill scream cut through the cold air and caused my face to flush.

The tires of the car squealed as I slammed my foot onto the gas pedal and straight toward them. The inhumane bastard that tugged and pulled at her skin had no time to realize what was happened before I jumped out of the car and ran toward them. I had no time to peer over my shoulder, so I didn't realize that the car was still moving while I jumped out. Link through himself into the driver's seat and controlled the vehicle from going anywhere.

I slammed both of my palms on the man's shoulders and tore him from Zelda, her miserable weeping only causing my anger to boil beneath my skin. He stumbled back, and before he had time to retaliate, I pulled my fist back and slammed it straight into his jaw. The impact was so strong that he fell back onto the concrete with a yelp, and I shook my hand and wrapped my arms around Zelda's waist, thrusting her into the back of the car. I snapped at Link and told him to drive away, all the while cradling Zelda in my arms.

We drove in silence— well, everything was silent except for her bitter sobs, muffled by my shoulder. I ran my hand through her hair the whole way home. 

* * *

The coffee was too cold to drink, so I poured it down the sink and made some of Zel's favorite tea. She was sitting with her back straight on the couch, utterly silent with her eyes staring blankly ahead, watery and tired. Link sat next to her, his hand rubbing her back in gentle circular motions.

When we got home, we inspected Zelda immediately to find more than three heavy bruises on her arm and forearm. It was evident that she fought back, but what scared me the most was the fact that I found blood splattered on her lilac suit. I realized after a few moments that it was from the punch I nailed into the fucker's face and not her own wounds.

Ever since we got home she's been silent and refused to speak to us. I slid over with the tea and placed it in front of her.

"Zelda… It's okay. You're okay now. Will you talk to me?"

She didn't even look at me.

"You're okay now, right?" I slid my hand over her knee, but she flinched and slapped me away. I stared at her wide-eyed; she has never attempted to get physical with me before.

" _Don't touch me."_ She didn't look at me when she spoke.

Link and I stared at each other, and I shook my head in silence. "I'll run the bath for her." He stood and carefully but enough to get Zelda to stand with him, he guided her toward the bathroom. After a few moments of silence, I heard the water begin to run.

I sighed and, out of nowhere, I slammed my fists into the cushioned couch. My head was throbbing and I just needed a drink.

* * *

 **xJay-**

 **Hello friends. c:**

 **New AU Ike X Samus fic?**

 **I swear to gosh Ike will come soon.**

 **R & R please! Can I get about five before I continue? I'd love the support!**

 **Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2

I fiddled with the choker necklace I wore and eyed Zelda from the corner of my eye. It had been two days since the incident, and she was still pretty shaken up. If we were struggling with money before, we'd definitely be struggling more than ever now considering Link forced her to take at least five days off of work. I didn't object to it.

I asked my boss if I could work overtime today. The club is open later tonight, so I have to get their earlier to set up and stay until its final hour, which means it's time to deal with groups of drunken fuckers who'd love to get in my pants.

But it's worth the money, and it's necessary to deal with.

I made sure Link slept over for the week to keep Zelda Company while I'm out. She's been silent and she'd barely eaten. When she did speak, she'd be either snappy or extremely quiet. There was no in between.

"Alright, guys. I'm heading out now. I'll be back long after you two sleep, so don't stay up waiting for me."

Zelda frowned and looked up at me, "Samus, I want to make sure you get back."

I frowned and looked at her through the mirror, "Nothing's going to happen to me, just get some rest, Zel. I'm not kidding."

Link placed a hand on her back and she angrily averted her gaze to the window. Her complexion was paler than ever and the bags under her eyes were dreadful. Once again I just told her to do the impossible due to her insomnia and mentally slapped myself for it. "Whatever, I'm heading out. I'll be back after my shift."

The shirt I wore was a bit revealing for my tastes, but it was something I had to wear for my job. My cleavage was more than visible, and the shirt cut off right above my belly button, revealing some of the tattoo that ran down my back and shoulder. It was partially leather-made and partially black fabric and the sleeves were lace. Thank the Lord that I had a jacket to cover myself with before I stepped into the bar.

I casually slipped my combats boots up and straightened out my black skinny jeans before leaving the apartment and heading toward my motorcycle. My helmet sat on the bars and I slipped it on before revving the engine and speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, why don't you come and dance with me?"

Great. "What do you want to drink?"

The man sat in front of me, his long brown hair slicked back from his face. He had way too many scars to count on his face and his aftershave was more than a little obvious. His breath smelled of cigarettes and cheap beer, and he leaned in a little too close to where I stood.

"Oh, don't be shy, come on and show me some moves," He tilted his head and gurgled up a deep, disgusting laugh. His tongue lolled and he could barely make out a sentence. "I'd like to see _that_ move just for me."

It took everything in me to not take the glass I'd been cleaning and smash it over his greasy head. Instead, I weighed out the positives and negatives. Positive: the satisfaction of shutting this bastard up. Negative: Losing my job and my money.

Sigh.

"Sir, Order a drink or get back to the dance floor."

"Babe, come with me," He reached out and almost touched my shoulder.

I said almost because before I knew it, he was off the seat and on the floor, right on his ass. Standing before him was a muscular man who wore a black v-neck and black jeans. His spiked blue hair covered some of his right eye, and his eyes shot daggers at the man as he spoke, "Leave the lady alone."

Before I had time to snap at either one of them, the man on the ground pounced up and rammed himself into the blue-haired guy, who grunted as his lower back slammed into the table. A crowd surrounded the two of them, and just when I thought the man in the v-neck wouldn't be able to do anything, he pried the man's arms off of him, twirled him around and twisted his wrists behind him. He forced the scumbag to wail in pain before finally letting go.

I watched as the brunette back away and stumble out of the club and blinked twice before looking back.

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

I couldn't help but scoff and continue cleaning the glass, as if nothing had happened. "Looking at me? Boohoo, I get this shit every night."

He raised his brow at me, and from where I stood I could tell he kind of looked a bit irritated. "You're welcome?"

"I didn't thank you."

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "What a woman you are…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've never met a female who had gotten pissed from me helping her."

"Implying that you go out of your way to do that shit on the daily."

I must've either pissed him off or hurt his feelings, because he simply looked at me with a straight expression that, I hate to admit it, made me uncomfortable because I couldn't read it at all. He shook his head and walked off.

I resumed my job and served the next group of people. They watched me in shock. One of the girl's eyes followed the blunette and lingered on him as he left the room.

* * *

It was way late, and I know I told Zelda I'd come home right after my shift, but I decided to stop at the 24-hour shop that was a few blocks down from the bar. I stepped inside with my helmet tucked beneath my arm, nodded at the cashier, and started searching through the aisles. I picked up a package of white berry and mint tea for Zel, some Advil, some bread and a few ninety-nine cent TV dinners.

Using my own personal stash of cash, I also paid for a bottle of vodka.

Things have been stressful, what can I say?

I trudged over to the counter and placed my items on the table. The cashier checked everything out while I looked around the shop and focused in on a pile of newspapers to the right. I squinted and lifted the page, briefly skimming through the cover until something specific caught my eye. There was a picture of the man that grabbed Zelda on the cover and above it said, 'WANTED.' I stared, wide-eyed at the article and quickly placed the paper in with my purchase before it was completed.

We said our goodbyes and I jogged back out to my motorcycle, placed everything in my backpack and slipped it over my shoulders before hopping back onto the seat of the bike.

I stuck the key in and hurried back. It was already way past when I said I'd be home, so I decided to go through a few back streets to get to my apartment faster. The moon wasn't out anymore; it was covered by a few clouds. That made me hurry even more; I wasn't in the mood to ride under a pitch black sky. I knew where I was going, yes, but the houses still seemed unfamiliar to me. However I disregarded that and drove along. I wasn't too far away now.

As soon as I turned the corner, my engine sputtered beneath me and my tire felt weak. Alarmed, I stared at my gas tank, which was more than halfway full and then disregarded the noise, but not for long. It happened again, and soon enough I felt my bike begin to die. "Fuck," Forced to slowly pull aside, I continued to curse to myself.

I stepped off the bike and, unable to see anything, I ripped my helmet from my head and squinted at the gauge. The warning was flashing, and I pulled out a flashlight from my bag.

I began inspecting the bike and realized that I must've driven over loose pavement because my tire was popped and my engine was scratched and busted.

"Ah, damn it all!" How the hell was I going to get the money to clean that shit up? I had a spare tire at home, but what about the rest?

Unwilling to want to get Zelda to panic, I refused to call her. I refused call to Link as well because he was with her and she was in no position to be alone right now. It wasn't a long walk… I knew where I was… Just a couple miles away. I stared down the street and realized it was nothing but blackness. A shiver ran down my back and I kept my flashlight on. I wasn't scared, I was set on edge because I knew that that bastard was still wandering around and if- I know this is almost impossible- if I were to bump into him, he'd love to rearrange my face because of that punch I gave him. Plus, he probably wouldn't be alone.

I heard an engine roaring in the distance, and I cursed under my breath when I saw the light of a motorcycle turn down this street. It began to slow down when they noticed my flashlight, and I abruptly turned that thing off. Obviously it was too late, because whoever it was already saw me.

The stranger pulled up next to me and looked me up and down. I had no idea who it was because of their helmet and the shaded visor. They leaned back in their seat and tilted their head at me, "Having trouble?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It's five in the morning."

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, "So why are you driving around?"

He spoke so damn matter-of-factly, "I couldn't sleep. I live nearby." The man kicked his stand down and got off his bike and walked toward mine. "Popped tired and busted engine?"

I didn't say anything.

"You won't be able to get anywhere with that. How far do you live?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"How far do you live." Is he deaf?

I sighed and clenched my fist, "Look, thank you for being kind and all, but I'm not getting on the back of some random male's bike. I can walk or call at taxi."

His patience was wearing thin and I could feel it, "You can't do either of those things at five in the morning."

I snapped and folded my arms, "Would you take that damn helmet off? I can't hear you for shit if you're muffled."

And he did. And then I realized who it was. That man at the bar; the blue haired guy who fucked up that scumbag.

I remained silent and stared at him as he ran his hand through his spiked hair. He looked at me as if I were daft, "Well?"

I shook my head and looked away, "Even though I saw you before, I'm still not going to hop on your bike."

"Oh, come on," he even chuckled. "I practically pried someone trying to disrespect you away. I have no wish to hurt you. Just get on the damn bike and I'll take you home."

He had a point, and it was getting late. Zelda would be having a panic attack. "What about my bike?"

"I live right around here. I'll fix it up for you and ride it back tomorrow."

"What's the charge?"

"Just get on and I'll take you home, blondie." He in no way said that to sound disrespectful, he just didn't know what to call me. I could tell from his facial expression as he hopped back on.

I muttered, "Samus."

"Samus. Nice to meet you." He kept his eyes glued to mine and spoke once more, "zip your jacket up. If someone saw you out on the streets in that, they'd come after you in a heartbeat."

I snapped again, clearly irritated. "I can take care of myself. I know how to fight, and what the hell is your name anyway?"

"Ike. Pleased to meet you, now put your helmet on and hold on."

I reluctantly squeezed between him and the seat and wrapped my arms around his firm figure and he rode down the street. Ike flinched about when I rubbed against the small of his back, right where he hit the table and I immediately felt a wave of guilt brush over me.

However I dropped that shit in a heartbeat and remained silent the whole way.

* * *

 **R &R Please! More to come c:**

 **-xJay**


	3. Chapter 3

Ike drove into the parking lot of our apartment and brought me to the entrance. I quickly pulled the helmet from my head and as I hopped off the motorcycle I handed it over to him. It was extremely early in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet. Hopefully, Zelda fell asleep while waiting for me with Link keeping her company in her bedroom. I felt a pang of regret for taking so long, especially since I knew Zelda was probably still too scared to even close her eyes.

Ike leaned back in his seat, stretching his back and stifling a yawn, "So, I'll bring your bike over later tonight, probably around five."

"And you're going to walk back?

He blinked and looked at me, "It's a short walk. Probably thirty minutes."

I narrowed my eyes, but I didn't argue. "Fine, go home." I turned my back and began my way up the stairs. I didn't hear him move for a while, and I could've sworn I felt his eyes burn through the black leather jacket that concealed my back.

With a breath, I looked over my shoulder back at him. He was putting his helmet back on and I sighed, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

And just like that, his engine revved and he drove off.

Slowly, I trotted up the stairwell that led to my lights were lit in the hall, allowing me to read the plaques next to each door with their room numbers engraved in the oak wood. Finally, I stood in front of mine, 21-D, and I carefully unlocked the door and crept in. The lights were off, and before I even thought about feeling any sort of relief, I walked toward Zelda's room. I was too scared to open the door completely and make any sudden noise, so I peeked through the crack just a bit and managed to make out Link's figure huddling next to hers in the moonlit bed. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the lighting, but I was certain she was sleeping soundly next to him. Link, however, was awake, and I saw the whites of his eyes gleaming in the moon's beams as he turned over to look at me.

I nodded and carefully closed the door. I trudged back into the main room where the couch was and I felt no need to go to my own bedroom. Instead, I sat on the windowsill and took another deep breath. My head was throbbing again- headaches are unfortunately common for me, and I cursed under my breath.

I glanced over to my bag that I threw to the side, and without hesitation I stood and walked over to it, unzipping it and pulling out a glinting bottle of clear, sparkling vodka.

* * *

I woke up to the faintest sound of sizzling and rummaging. Squinting, I felt myself turn over and it took me a while before I realized where I was. My body was sprawled against the couch, and draped over me was the blanket Link brought over a few months ago when he decided this was going to be his second home. It smelled strongly of his cologne, and I looked up from my position. Link was by the stove, making pancakes and bacon. The rummaging was him looking for some sort of drink.

"I bought some more tea," I muttered and rolled over. "It's in my bag by the door. Zelda's favorite."

Link jumped and raised his chin, "Good morning to you, too." He smiled, which surprised me because I expected him to be annoyed, and he walked over to my bag. There was a bit of rustling here and there, and finally he pulled out a small box of tea bags. I heard him freeze, and then I heard the sound of paper crinkle as he pulled it out of my bag.

That's when I remembered the newspaper, and I shot up from my couch and even though I immediately regretted it because everything was still slow and groggy, I started to stand. However, it was too late, because I already felt his happy aurora turn to anger and distress as he read the paper's headline.

"Samus, where did you get this?"

"I picked it up when I stopped at the corner store."

Link grew silent once more as he examined the gray-toned individual with red hair that had attacked Zelda a few nights before. I walked over toward him, and even though everything felt sluggish, I managed to lock my attention on the manilla paper. The man looked aggressive and worn; the crevices of the wrinkles carved over his forehead were not from old age, but years of malicious anger. His dull gray eyes were dead and sinister.

Together, Link and I read the page article underneath, and I felt my skin beginning to crawl. The more I read, the more I wanted to throw up, and I knew it wasn't from the alcohol consumption because my tolerance is beyond the roof.

 _Police do not know the true name of this individual. However, reports and previous encounters allow police to conclude that the criminal is wanted for degrees of murder and manslaughter. According to Officer Palutena, the criminal is deemed a serial killer. From traces of evidence, we've come to a conclusion that the said criminal targets young women with brown or blonde hair._

" _Every victim we have found has had a triangular shape carved on the back of their hands with some sort of knife. The triangle appears to be cut in three sections, and the left corner seems to have multiple gashes, as if the criminal had been digging into their skin and with the knife," Office Palutena revealed, "I am appalled to say, but the gashes were more than 2 inches deep." Police don't know why this man has been targeting such individuals, but what police do know is it is extremely unsafe to be alone after sundown. It is crucial to not leave the house alone and to be always accompanied by another individual during the day. Women with brown or blonde hair are heavily advised to remain in the presence of other individuals when wandering the streets. Keep all children indoors until the criminal is found and brought to justice. If any unusual behavior is spotted, and if the criminal is seen, please contact local police immediately._

I felt a cold, cold shiver flow through my spine and flinched, feeling as if someone were trailing their frozen dead fingers up my back. I shrugged it off at once, worried that I looked like a fearful child in front of Link. I covered my true reaction with furrowed eyebrows, a narrowed gaze and a clenched jaw. I let anger hide the tiny fear that I had, and I grew pissed and overprotective over Zelda and Zelda's wellbeing. When I looked up at Link, his face was white and his knuckles were just the same shade.

"No one's going to touch Zelda, Link."

"He was about to."

I ripped the paper from his grasp, "He didn't, and he won't with me around."

"What's wrong?"

I whipped around and saw Zelda standing in the corridor, still in her lilac nightgown. Her hair was neat and tidy behind her ear, and her small eyes shone with nothing but emptiness and concern.

Link pulled the paper back from me and looked at her, "Good morning, beautiful. Nothing, we were just discussing plans."

Zelda was smarter than that. One of the most intelligent people I've met, so obviously she knew Link was bullshitting. Instead of walking away, she walked toward him and her voice grew strict, "What are you hiding?"

Before Link could speak I stepped in front of him, "Zelda, we need to sit down and talk." It was wrong to keep something so detrimental from her, but Link thought otherwise. He pushed my shoulder, and again before he could speak, I grabbed his arm. "She'll see it on the news sometime soon, she'll read it one day, and if she ever does go out, she needs to know."

Link stepped down, and he reached for Zelda's hand and led her to the couch. Fortunately, he sat and beckoned Zelda. I was beginning to think he'd pass out because of how pale he looked.

"Tell me what's going on!"

I hurried to the couch, and as soon as I sat down, everything came out. I explained the situation to Zelda and let her read the passage in the paper. Everything from the title to the signature, she took in. By the end of it, she was just as pale as Link.

After too many moments of silence, I took the paper away again and placed it in my back pocket, "I'm calling you out sick again for work and I'll ask for extra hours."

"But Samus-"

"No Zelda, you need to stay with Link."

"Samus-"

I stood, "Stop it, I don't want you to work-"

Zelda jumped up and stomped toward me, her nose a breath away from mine. She stood with her fists clenched; I haven't seen her act with such personality since the incident. "Samus! You're in as much trouble as I am! You're blonde and you're someone he'd target!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew she was right, and I clenched my fist. "I can take care of myself."

"You're strong. You're capable of so much. You're an amazing athlete, I have no doubt, but how far can you get if you're caught at knife or gun point and tied down with a blade stuck in your throat?"

Her icy voice pierced through me, and I narrowed my eyes and didn't blink, "Zelda, don't worry. I will spend no more than five minutes on the road. I'll take shortcuts home."

Zelda frowned. A whine escaped her lips, but she said no more.

"Come on," I took a step back and walked to the tight kitchen. "Let's eat."

I was thankful that I looked way more serious and confident in what I was fighting for than I'd actually like to admit.

* * *

It was five o'clock, and I sat on the steps with my chin in my palm. The sky was a dull gray, and I felt a couple of stray raindrops fall on my neck and the brim of my nose. Everything was silent and I stared off into the distance, thinking about nothing and stressing over everything.

If I hadn't heard the soft rumbling of an engine in the distance, I would've gone ballistic.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a black bike approaching my position. With a breath of relief, I stood, and with my arms folded, waited for him to drive up to my building.

Within a minute he was in front of me with my bike. I squinted and realized after taking a good look at it that he had even washed, cleaned and shined my bike for me. A bit surprised, I jogged down the steps to meet him, "You didn't have to waste your time cleaning up my bike, too."

He shook his head and chuckled a little under his breath, "I had nothing better to do, and I thought it'd be a nice, friendly gift from me to you."

I watched him for a few moments and instead of thanking him, I stepped aside and pointed into the lot, "My number is 142. Just park the bike there, Ike."

I couldn't see his expression because he kept his helmet on, but he silently agreed and carefully brought the bike into the lot. When he came back, the rain was falling a bit harder than I had anticipated, and he handed my keys. He removed his helmet, revealing his spiky blue hair that seemed to have no virtual effect from the helmet concealing him for a good fifteen minutes.

He smiled softly and tucked the shiny protective gear underneath his arm, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you some other time. The engine is brand new, and I filled your tank for you, too." He turned and began to walk, and the rain was already dampening my clothes and his hair.

With a sigh, I quickly stopped him, "Ike," He turned to face me only partially, a look of genuine question on his face, "Uh, hey, why don't you wait until the rain stops before heading back?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. It was the least I could do in return for the bike since he wouldn't accept my money, and he wasn't making this easy for me. "Stay in my apartment until the rain stops."

He cocked his chin up and smiled, raising his eyebrow the slightest as he made eye contact with me, "Are you sure?"

"Don't make me say it again. If the storm gets worse, you're screwed."

After a few moments, he shrugged and followed me up the stairs, "Thanks, Blondie."

"I told you my name is Samus."  
"I know."  
With a scoff, I led him to my door. I wasn't worried about what Zelda or Link would say, so within a couple of minutes, I beckoned him into my living space.

Zelda was sitting on the couch, laughing along with Link over some joke. It sent chills down my neck; this was the first in such a long time that I'd seen Zelda laugh, and it made me very happy.

She turned when she saw the door open, and when she saw a strange man walk in after me, her smile began to fade. Zelda tilted her head and looked at Ike, and Link turned and did the same. However, Link's facial expression was even more puzzled than Zelda, as if he were trying to calculate something in his head. The rain that had started was now pouring heavily outside.

Ike smiled warmly- I could see that he knew how to handle awkward situations, and he waved his hand, "Hello, I'm Ike. I'm the one who brought Samus's bike back. She told me it'd be okay to stay here until the rain stopped. I hope you two don't mind?"

Zelda slowly look at me, "...You broke your bike?"

I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck.

Link stood and made his way toward us, "What did you say your name was?"

"Ike." Ike raised both his brows and held his hand out for Link to shake.

Instead, Link began to laugh and pushed Ike's hand out of the way. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Ike, who now more than ever had a look of concrete confusion.

"Wow, this is a nice way to greet your guests, I should come here more often."

Link kept laughing and stepped back, "Damn, how many years has it been? I didn't even recognize you. Jesus what _is_ your workout routine? You look like a fucking stud!"

Ike looked at me, and I shrugged and scratched my ear.

Link slapped his forehead, "Oh, I forgot! It's been so long, you wouldn't recognize me, either. It's Link! Ring a bell?"

And just like that, Ike's look of utter loss turned to that of clear familiarity. He grinned and hugged Link back.

I stood with my arms at my side, "Can someone explain?"

"We used to go to school together, and then Ike moved away after the fire-" Link's voice slowly faded and he looked down, "Er, sorry for bringing that up."

"No, it's fine," Ike didn't look hurt from whatever the Hell Link said, so he elaborated. "We were brothers in school and one night my house caught on fire. The accident took my parents, so they had to relocate me and put me in some foster home, so I couldn't get to our school anymore."

Zelda was now at Link's side, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh please, don't worry. What's your name?"

Zelda smiled again, obviously feeling more comfortable now that we found out Ike wasn't a complete stranger, "I'm Zelda."

"Pleased to meet you, Zelda."

In no more than ten to fifteen minutes, the rain outside already began to subdue. It turned out the crazy storm was just a miniature hoax, and in no time the sun began to peek through the clouds. Ike turned and looked out the window before looking back at us.

"I guess I'll be off now, the rain's stopping."

Link jumped and shook his head, "What? Already? But you just came in-"

Ike shrugged and tapped his helmet, "The Boss told me to leave once the rain stopped," he looked over at me and smiled, and I raised my eyebrow and narrowed my eyes, "It was a nice reunion, rest assured."

Link sighed and gave me a side glare to which I growled and looked away. He pulled his phone out and gave it to Ike, "Give me your number, we have some catching up to do."

Ike chuckled and did as he said. Within seconds he pressed the digits of the touch screen and handed the phone back. He began to walk toward the door, and before opening it and leaving, he turned, "Goodbye," Ike shifted and looked my way. "I'll see you soon."

He closed the door before I could respond, and Link, smiling, pulled Zelda back into their room with more to talk about than she could probably handle.

I stood there staring at the back of the door before slowly making my way to the couch.

I played with the keys to my bike that Ike had given me before he left, and the far corner of my head begin to throb with a whirlwind of unwanted thoughts.

* * *

 **Oh boy it feels like it's been 84 years since I last updated...**

 **All my ongoing stories will be updated this week and the next. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and plot buildup! I have big plans for this C:**

 **Please R &R, I really want to here feedback and reactions and I would love to know what everyone thinks!The more I get, the more motivated I feel to write and the faster I'll upload. B)**

 **Please ignore the fact this is rushed and kinda shitty haha it's once again 2 AM..**

 **Thanks!**

 **-xJay**


End file.
